


The Ladies Are More Than Alright

by LadyYueh



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Star Trek (2009), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler, an awesome woman, interacts with other like-minded, fantastic individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teyla

**Author's Note:**

> I would give a lot for a massive crossover with a group of awesome women doing ALL THE AWESOME THINGS and kicking bad guy butt.

Teyla calmed her breathing as she lowered her bantos and finished the second movement. Only then did she turn to face her audience.

The woman had a wide smile on her face. “That looked beautiful. And painful for the guy on the other end,” she added.

Teyla nodded. “Thank you. Would you like to learn?” she offered.

“I haven’t had much training in the martial arts, but if you don’t mind dealing with me I’d love to learn. I’m Rose, by the way,” she said as she stood and came closer, taking the bantos that Teyla offered her.

Teyla knew this already. She made it a priority to know the faces and names of all those that entered the city. Especially when they came to the city with a ZPM and man who babbled more than Rodney McKay. “I am Teyla Emmagen. I doubt you will be horrible. You seem to have had some sort of training.” Teyla could see it in the way that Rose held herself, the awareness she had of her body and how it could move.

Rose grinned, shook her head ruefully as she twirled the bantos once with some awkwardness. “I tried the baton before gymnastics. Was rubbish at it.”

Teyla did not ask. “Well, there will be no sparring anytime soon. First, you will follow me in exercises that you will commit to your body’s memory so that you can execute them without thought.”

“You sound like my coach already,” Rose laughed. “Fantastic! Let’s do this then.”

Teyla hid a smile. The woman was young in spirit and enthusiastic. She would do well in Atlantis.


	2. Uhura

“Does your captain always hit on anything that moves into his line of sight?”

Uhura arched an eyebrow; clearly an answer was not needed to such an obvious question. “Does it offend you?”

Rose laughed. “No! It reminds me of a friend of mine. Actually, your Captain’s actually tamer.”

“Let’s hope they never meet, then.”

“Got that right,” Rose agreed.

“And does your Doctor always babble about the beauty of random ships?” Uhura teased.

Rose nodded. “Seems to get along perfectly with Scotty, doesn’t he?”

“And enjoy needling our First Officer a little too much.”

“He does that. Sorry.”

“And you, what is it you do for your Doctor?” Uhura asked with enough impressive aplomb and diplomacy that her question held not the smallest hint of innuendo.

Rose gave her a smile that invited Uhura to share in the secret. “It’s probably a lot like what you do.”

Uhura smirked. “Keep the idiots in line and stop them from destroying the universe?”

“Exactly.”


	3. Inara

“Oh, that’s just like a man, isn’t it Inara?”

“To sit around a bicker like children? Yes.”

Inara opened the cell door while Rose kept a look out. The women continued their conversation and ignored the presence and cries of insult that Mal and the Doctor gave.

“Of course, now they’re going to complain about us taking too long or forget that we had to save their sorry arses at all.”

“Would you like to have tea with me when we get back, Rose?”

“Sounds lovely, Inara.”

Mal and the Doctor stared at the retreating backs of their companions.

“No offense, but I’ll be happy when you and your harpy are off my ship.”

“Oi! She’s not a harpy! You should see her mother. Your Inara isn’t all sweet and innocence either, Captain.”

“She ain’t my anything!”

“Right. Of course.”

“Is that sarcasm?”

“Nope. Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“ _Gorram_ aliens and their _gos se_ blue boxes!”


End file.
